


These sheets are not enough

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, belated smuthaton entry for week two, development of intimacy, discussion of period, post the well, season one based au, sex while having a period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Skye?”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>She sighs again.</i></p>
<p> <br/><i>“Well. I feel super horny and super gross, and I wish there was a professional masseuse somewhere around here, but in any case I've taken the pain meds. I should be fine.” </i></p>
<p> <br/><i>He stares at her for a moment or two and she's not sure why. </i></p>
<p> <br/><i>“Horny?” </i></p>
<p> <br/><i>Skye rubs her temples.</i></p>
<p> <br/><i>Fuck her mouth.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, that time in the month when Skye wishes she could have all the sex. And then Ward offers her just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These sheets are not enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazerdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/gifts), [Orlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlissa/gifts), [PrawnCrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrawnCrackers/gifts).



> This is my very belated entry for the skyeward smutfest month - second week, and my prompt was a guy covering a girl with a blanket (a pic that I cannot find at the moment, so you'll just have to trust me). 
> 
> I wanted to do something different so I did this, and while some people will be turned off by the idea of having period and having sex, I hope that, if you choose to give it a chance and read, the story proves to be enjoyable. 
> 
> First chapter of two. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to evieoh, stargazerdaisy, PrawnCrackers and orlissa, my sanity - keepers.

Skye curls into fetal position wishing she could sleep through next couple of days. The laptop is forgotten on the bedside table of her hotel room, and thankfully, there's no emergency going on. Coulson told her that they will probably have to wait an entire day at least until they're called again, so Skye decides to use the time the best she can. At this point she needs only one thing – a bed.

 

Except someone is knocking on her door and she has to get up. She does so while grimacing through a cramp, wishing yet again she could sleep the week off and wake up period-less, painless and without the nagging need to go and knock on Ward's door.

 

Speaking of.

 

“Skye? Are you okay?” he asks when she opens the door and turns around to reclaim her place on the bed. The pill she took ten minutes ago is more likely to kick in if she's completely still and relaxed as possible. She ignores him until he walks up to her, a frown set on his face. At this point she knows he's not annoyed, but worried. He just doesn't like showing it.

 

“Yeah. No. They say women are equipped to survive this every month,” she says.

 

“Oh,” he answers. Scratches the back of his head. “Do you need any pain meds?”

 

Skye sighs. This is actually very considerate of him, in a sweet and awkward way she secretly likes. Things are decidedly more awkward ever since the beserker staff and the night they spent in her room, and those few other times after that. It's not like they're in a relationship, but it's still something, and lately her walls have been slipping. It's nice when someone cares, and Ward has that quiet, concerned look he gives her and she just. _Spills._

 

“Skye?”

 

She sighs again.

 

“Well. I feel super horny and super gross, and I wish there was a professional masseuse somewhere around here, but in any case I've taken the pain meds. I should be fine.”

 

He stares at her for a moment or two and she's not sure why.

 

“Horny?”

 

Skye rubs her temples.

 

Fuck her mouth.

 

“Yeah. It kinda... happens with all the, um. Hormones.”

 

There's something like a brief, sympathetic smile on his face.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Tell you?”

 

There's a definite grin on his face now, self deprecating, almost as if he just thought too much of himself. “Well, last time you said you really wanted to -” he trails off.

 

That was after a mission where she watched a warehouse explode and for a very brief moment she thought half of their team was blown to pieces. After that she just needed something toclaw into, something to ground her and she didn't need to explain what she needed when she said she needed him. There was something dark and quiet about him as he obeyed every single one of her demands and finally she collapsed and slept in his bed after two hours of fucking him. Morning after he brought them coffee and breakfast and Skye told herself that was just a normal thing teammates did. (What? They ate breakfast together pretty much every morning.)

 

But that still didn't mean, not in her book, that she'd go to him and ask for sex during her period.

 

He sits at the foot of the bed, far enough to give her space, close enough to make her feel even worse.

 

“Ward, um,” she is sitting up and hugging her knees while her body is already betraying her. She knows how those shoulders and chest look naked and what it's like to lick up the column of his throat, and those ridiculous weak sounds he makes if she takes his earlobe into her mouth. She imagines just briefly how good it would feel if he fucked her now, slow and steady and then hard and she has to press her thighs together. It doesn't help much. “Did you miss the super gross part I mentioned?”

 

He shrugs.

 

“I don't mind it,” he says. “It's nothing I can't handle,” he says.

 

She almost laughs. “Ward, uh, you... that's really sweet of you, and don't get me wrong I'd climb you like a tree in an instant, but I, um,” she pauses, realizing she's getting flushed due to combination of embarrassment and instant lust. Just a mere thought that he'd touch her and be inside her has made her ridiculously wet. “I'm, um...”

 

“You're bleeding?” he says, and from his mouth it sounds ordinary and trivial and she imagines he's seen a lot of blood in his life. Most of it probably wasn't as benign as her current condition.

 

“Basically,” she says. “And it doesn't look really hot. Like, um. You might be used to.”

 

“Then we'll turn off the lights,” he says smartly, and she finds her mouth open, but lacking a response.

 

She wants to. She really really wants to, and it's not that she doesn't trust him, or …. she can't even put it into words in her own head. But then he nears and carefully touches her knee and she looks at his fingers, strong and seemingly massive against the fabric of her yoga pants. “We can stop if you don't feel comfortable,” he says as he scoots even closer. Skye feels like she's slowly heating up, from the pit of her abdomen and towards her face and her limbs. She loosens the grip on her knees as he comes closer still, his hand lightly touching hers. The touch sends a shockwave of promise through her, she knows just how good he is and this is like her most secret wet dreams where he offers himself to her.

 

“It's a rather generous offer, Ward,” she says. His thumb slides along hers and she imagines his dick entering her.

 

She can barely suppress a moan.

 

“Maybe it's not. Maybe I'm selfish and I just want -,” he says, his face nearing closer to hers.

 

“Maybe... it doesn't matter,” she whispers just before he kisses her. It's slow and barely there but it still manages to turn her on to a point where she moans aloud. She parts from him, because thoughts are anxiously colliding in her head. Should she agree to this? What is he going to think of her when he sees her being messy and anything but attractive? He gently pulls her closer, until her limbs loosen and she's sitting halfway across his lap. His hand drifts into her hair, to gently stroke her there and every touch manages to stoke the need higher. They kiss again and she lets her lips part when she feels his tongue. He just caresses her, no pressure or demand, just a pure temptation because she knows what he can do to her with his mouth on hers.

 

“Skye, look at me,” he says seriously and she makes herself pry her heavy lids open. “You saw me at much worse”. His look is dark an somehow bare and she remembers exactly where she has seen it. Not in the bed, but in that church when she put his arm around him and he was shaking – from exhaustion and rage and shame.

 

And it still haunts him, it seems, so she leans closer and kisses him with conviction. It builds into heat, into desperate trying of both to fuse with the other, lips and tongues and teeth until she pulls away just to breathe. In a moment she's less self conscious, because he's looking at her in that rare way, like she's everything, and he would give her the world; and yet he's scared. She kisses him again, steady and slow this time and lets him pull her into his lap all the way. She straddles him easily, momentarily forgetting about cramps – his fingers are digging into her lower back and she groans, both in pleasure and relief. His lips meet her throat, exposed skin just above her heartbeat.

 

“Grant,” she moans weakly. “We can't.... um. The usual stuff,” she says, giving him a self conscious smile. The usual stuff means fingering and him eating her out, which is something she's starting to enjoy and that's out of the question now. He pauses, catching breath and rubbing his nose against hers. His face is smooth, clean shaven and his smile is soft and teasing.

 

“I can be creative,” he says, puling her lower lip gently between his teeth. Skye closes her eyes and groans. She's almost ashamed at her own reactions, and how even slightest touch draws various needy sounds out of her. She grinds down against him, finding that he's already hard and he definitely wants her.

 

He doesn't let her dwell on that, or any thing really because his lips are against hers again, light, teasing, promising, teeth tugging on her lower lip and her earlobe until she's a shivering mess in his arms. His hands go to her lower back again, to press all the sore spots and make her moan, and she's not sure if it's from relief or feeling increasingly turned on. Her shirt is loose, perfect for him to just pull the v neck opening to the side and lightly bite her shoulder. Skye squirms, needing to get it off so he could touch more, so she could feel him touch more.

 

She remembers now that she pulled off her shirt how he always pauses to look at her breasts. They're slightly swollen now and it probably shows. He palms one carefully and the weight of his hand is perfect, the press causing a mixture of pleasure – pain that goes straight between her legs. She rocks against him, feeling him hard and ready. Suddenly she wants to touch him too and is pulling on his dark shirt and he lets her.

 

The bed beneath her back is comfortable and the sheets are cool, a complete contrast to Grant who is somehow always, always warm. She runs her hands all over him as they kiss, everywhere she can reach; the wide expanse of his broad back and hard lines of his shoulders, her hands finally winding around his neck as they kiss. He settles his body between her legs and ducks his head to lick and bite her throat. He takes his time, sharp little tugs making her moan and ripping her hips off the mattress. The pain low in her abdomen is fading, leaving way to the complex sensations of being so turned on that she thinks she might literally melt. He licks the flesh of her breast, his tongue following the outline of her bra cup. Skye groans, twisting on the bed and reaching behind her back to get rid of her bra. It goes off soon and then his mouth is back on her, hot and wet on her breast, pulling her nipple inside. She closes her thighs around his hips, bucking against him as he rolls the other nipple under his thumb. Skye's eyes fall shut as she lets out shallow, needy moans. At any other time he'd be moving south, because every time both of them were just too hungry for each other, the need too urgent to finally fuck until the world went blank. He's taking his time now, driving her crazy, making her feel like her skin is on fire, like it's sizes too small and might rip at the seams at any moment.

 

Skye's heart starts beating wildly as he reaches the yoga pants and gently tugs them down. A thought about having a shower passes her mind, and then she remembers she had one an hour or so ago. Then she remembers something else.

 

“Towel,” she says. That's the first time Ward looks up at her, his face raw and expression wrecked and she realizes how much he's holding himself back right now. The desire to just fuck her is written in the dark look in his eyes and she needs to press her thighs together really hard. “We should put a towel under... um, you know,” she's saying. He gets off the bed and makes a quick way to the bathroom, returning with a large towel and dimming the lights in the room on his way. She stands up on shaky legs and spreads the towel over the bed, caring about the possible mess less and less as he attacks her neck with his tongue and teeth again. Skye can feel the hot skin of his chest against her back, can feel and hear him unzipping his jeans and finally pushing her panties past the swell of her hips. She can feel his hard dick against her bare ass and she is ready to spread her legs for him and forget everything.

 

“Here,” he says, quiet and low and his hand moves around her to offer her a condom.

 

She turns to face him so she could roll it down onto him and there's something inexplicably intimate about this very moment – no rush or frenzy, just her fingers carefully working the condom down his dick. It's such a deliberate thing, she thinks, so thoughtful on his part. When she looks up at him his expression softens at whatever it is that he can see on her face. He pulls her close for a kiss, one hand in her hair, his thumb stroking the spot under her ear and the other hand palming her breast again.

 

She feels so turned on she might combust.

 

“Fuck me please,” she whispers into his mouth.

 

He backs her towards the bed, until she's lying flat on the soft, thick towel she just placed there, and without hesitation he spreads her legs wide and enters her. She is so wet, so ready that he sinks in easily, all the way in and she gasps.

 

“Oh my god, Ward,” she manages through a broken moan as he moves. It's... _different_ ; pain and pleasure mixed in a way she didn't experience before, and his movements somehow flooding her with both. He kisses her, slow and dirty and almost rough before he asks her if she's okay. She can't really speak, just nod as she tries to touch as much as she can, each movement he makes sending her higher towards a completely incoherent state of mind. There's just him and her and the way her body reacts, different and out of control, as if its set on fire.

 

He starts moving slower, more deliberate as he seems to search something in her eyes. “Skye,” he says, his expression breathless and intense. His hips push against her at a different angle and she gasps. She moans when he hits some unfamiliar spot and he tries to do it again, drag the sound from her throat as he starts to push into her faster and harder.

 

He takes a nipple in his mouth and that's when the orgasm hits her by surprise. Skye feels like she's exploding, splitting in pieces as Ward continues to fuck her, shaking and moaning and saying incoherent things as it all goes on and on and _on_. At the end she's shaking and he's still above her, still inside her, still moving. She can see sweat forming along his hairline, a tiny droplet clinging to his upper lip and she arches up to kiss him.

 

The kiss ends and she moans when he pulls away. There's a momentary uncertainty before she realizes what he's doing – turning her around so she'd be face down against a pillow, her an his hands. She gasps when he enters her again and all she can think about is how this feels, how he pounds into her, how her breasts are bouncing and he's moaning her name behind her. He's doing it because by now he knows that this is what she likes, and he knows how he likes it and Skye's eyes begin to roll back as he spreads her open and fucks her from behind.

 

Skye reaches between her legs, needing to touch herself, needing to feel it again. The second orgasm hits her before she expects, a shockwave that makes entire world go blank. She's only aware that moments later she's gripping the pillow and Grant's hips are pounding into her erratically, his fingers gripping her hard until he stills and groans.

 

He pulls out and pulls her up and against his body, her back to his chest. They're both panting, his fingers trailing along her breasts. She feels like she's slowly returning to her own body as he kisses everything he can reach – her neck, her temples, her shoulders. Suddenly she feels utterly spent and he eases her down on the bed, taking the towel from under her body and patting away all evidence of what they've done.

 

“I'm gonna go use bathroom,” he says. Skye appreciates how he doesn't mention cleaning up at all, how he leaves her to find her underwear, get dressed and go back to bed. She feels boneless, her pain reduced to a dull simmer that keeps her in a strange, perpetually turned on state. She is too tired to do anything about it. Grant returns after a couple of minutes wearing nothing. She needs to press her thighs together and tell herself that she needs rest and after that to focus on the ongoing mission. He climbs the bed next to her though, pulling the sheet and blanket over her and then sneaking under the covers. There's something about the gesture, the familiarity of it as she settles next to him. Previous times they both fell asleep next to each other, completely spent. This is different, the glowing simmer of arousal still spreading through her body as they consciously choose this. She thinks about what they've just done, thinks about what Grant chose to give her.

 

“Thank you,” she says. The lights are dimmed and she can't really see his face, but she's pretty sure she can hear a smile in his voice.

 

“Any time,” he says.

 

“Tomorrow?” she asks hopefully.

 

He laughs and kisses the top of her head. “If you wish.”

 

 


End file.
